Roselina "Lina" Love
❥ Her Royal Highness Princess Roselina Valentina Love [she/her], often nicknamed Lina, is a 2017-introduced and 2020-revamped character. She is the daughter of Rosella and the King of Love from the fairytale The King of Love. Though she loves her story and role, she identifies as a rebel because she believes that everyone deserves to be able to fall in love. Character Personality All of Lina’s characteristics, traits and mannerisms can be summed up in one word: girly. The next King of Love is very feminine, and proud of her efforts to express herself. This is why she gets moderately annoyed when people suggest that her femininity is a political statement (or even more irritating: an act). Lina isn’t feminine to protest or enforce societal expectations, she just is. This self-pride extends to all aspects of her personality. Lina has an unshakable awareness that she’s perfectly capable and functioning; therefore while Lina’s aware that she can get on people’s nerves when she acts immaturely and like an airhead, she wouldn’t change her actions if she doesn’t see her behaviour as unreasonable. This is also why Lina doesn’t get flustered when she cries in public. She knows that she tends to be very emotional and overreact to issues, but she also recognises that she’s capable of fixing her mistakes and that she has a right to feel her emotions. Given her heritage, it is unsurprising that Lina is in love with love. She considers herself the “princess of love”, and takes it upon herself to be “love’s ambassador”. To Lina, it is a duty to preach about the benefits of love (and peace (and all positive emotions)), and there’s no other better method to do so than matchmaking. Lina firmly believes that love isn’t exclusive, and that anyone and everyone can partake in it. To her, love is a force that everyone has a right to feel and therefore, she sees the good in nearly everybody. Given time, she will try to bring out that warm fuzziness in everyone, whether they be empty, evil, or downright emotionless. Lina just doesn't know when to quit. Needless to say, Lina supports all kinds of love. She will never judge people for the ways they express their love, and is determined to create an accepting environment where people can freely love without backlash. This is also why Lina is deeply frustrated with unhealthy relationships. Too many people use the guise of “true love“ to obscure a deeply toxic relationship, and she is upset that these relationships add to the general misconception around the unconventional and healthy ones. It’s not love when there isn‘t basic respect and consent. Truthfully, Lina can take love to an extreme, and occasionally has the tendency to shove the concept down people’s throats. She doesn’t realise that not everyone has the privilege of experiencing love (of they simply just don’t want to hear about it) nor do they have the fortunate experiences with love Lina has. It is unfortunate that most people who don’t enjoy talking about love avoid her because Lina ultimately encompasses the good side of love more than the bad. Lina strongly believes that love isn’t just romantic, but also a joyful act that anyone can show to everyone on a daily-basis. She embodies the phrase “''Love is kind''”, and is convinced that love can be found in the moment when you help others, have fun, and more importantly, be kind. She makes sure to exemplify these traits, and encourages others to do so as well. This does not mean that Lina is flawless. For a girl who’s all about love, Lina can be rather impatient and stubborn. When she has made up her mind about something, it’s incredibly hard to change her point of view; it’s simply fact. Even when she deigns to ”listen to opposing views”, she doesn’t genuinely take them seriously. The fact that most people agree with her regardless (because her views broadly align with love and acceptance) only worsens her habit. Sometimes, though, Lina can be downright demanding. If she feels that something is owed to her, she will hardly hesitate to ask. If she’s promised something, and is let down, she is capable of making the offender feel guilty with a few pointed statements (though she avoids doing this because well, it’s unkind). For this reason, people are very careful about making promises to her. However, this mentality works both ways as well. Lina is generally a trustworthy girl and is determined to fulfil her obligations. tldr; Lina is a headstrong and feminine girl who is in love with love. Hobbies Romance Whether or not love itself can be considered a hobby, it is certainly something Lina is interested in. This love for love can manifest itself in many different ways: sometimes it's matchmaking, other times it's sappy rom-coms, or even age-inappropriate romance novels. Regardless the form, Lina is interested in experiencing love (first hand or otherwise). Furthermore, being the loving girl that she is, Lina has a tendency to be rather flirtatious. It doesn’t matter who the recipient is, from friends to rivals, or even total strangers, since Lina tends to have a witty one-liner and immediate wink at the ready. This can be confusing initially, but with a good helping of common sense, one can tell that Lina’s being friendly. Her compliments are too platonic and feel-good, and her demeanour too relaxed for people to sense that she’s romantically interested in them. (If she’s actually interested in someone, they will know — she ups the ante in flirting with, and wooing, the other party). Matchmaking One of the subsets of Lina's fascination with love is matchmaking. She just loves seeing a romance blossom between two young people, and knowing that she had a part in it is just so satisfying for her. She even sets up adults, and has on more than one occasion attempted to match two staff members with each other. One time, it actually worked. For a more official channel to conduct her love coaxing, Lina teams up with her best friend Amoris M. Cupid in “''Cupid's Love Aid Service''”. She supports Amoris’ decision not to use magic, and helps her plan and manipulate the environment so it would be favourable for a relationships to form. It does hurt when the relationship doesn’t happen, or when the couple break up, but Lina has her friends to remind her that the relationship is ultimately between the parties involved, and while she advises and changes the environment to be supportive, she can’t force love to happen. Beauty Given that Lina’s hextremely feminine, she is very invested in beauty and the aesthetic, which extends to herself as well. She thinks that makeup is a fun tool for playing with the way you appear, and likes to experiment with different mediums. Recently, Lina’s taken to using chunks of glitter and strategically applying them under her eye to catch the light. Ultimately though, Lina is most invested in skincare. She obsesses over how healthy her skin appears and dedicates a portion of her night routine for skincare, taking great measures to ensure that her skin is moisturised and glowing. Lina is not just interested in skincare for vanity’s sake, however, and is also curious about it scientifically, which partially stems from her family’s unique method of skin care (it involves milk and magic) and her desire to understand how it works. Hearts and Roses Cafe Lina also works part-time at the Hearts and Roses Café (though it’s more of a job than a hobby). Because the restaurant caters to lovers, Lina really belongs and adores working there. She mainly works as a waitress and is really good at her work, given that she knows how to manipulate a situation until it ends with a romance blossoming — she has been the first in the ranking for matchmaking the most couples for the past 5 months. On top of working there, it is also Lina’s preferred venue for dates, and not just because she gets a discount. Lina loves that the cafe‘s atmosphere is designed for people to relax and focus on the people they love. Appearance Lina has beautiful caramel skin and amber eyes. She is also rather petite for her age, and stands slightly shorter than average. Lina’s hair is curly and thick, and fades from a soft brown to a gentle pink. A highly feminine girl, Lina’s makeup in usually On Point™, and she is always dressed exceedingly well. Fairytale - The King of Love How It Goes Long story short, Rosella’s the youngest of 3 daughters. Stuff happened and she married a guy who turns into a bird after bathing in milk (and vice versa). Married life was great, and her husband asked her to promise to never try to find out his identity. Of course, she was persuaded otherwise by her sisters. Her husband asked her if she was certain about the question thrice, and at the third response, declared his identity as the King of Love before disappearing with his palace. Rosella wandered around distraught and cried out: “Ah! King of Love, You did it, and said it. You disappeared from me in a golden basin, And who will shelter to-night  This poor unfortunate one?” After her utterance, an ogress (the King of Love’s aunt) appeared and warned Rosella about her mother-in-law, the Queen. This happened 6 more times as Rosella met her aunts-in-law. On the 7th day, Rosella met her sister-in-law who pleaded for her safety. Rosella was tasked by the Queen to carry a letter to her friend and disheartened, she complained once more. The King of Love appeared and chastised Rosella’s curiosity, after which he advised her to be kind to everything she comes across, from a river of blood to a knife, as well as steal a box owned by the Queen’s friend. When the ogress discovered Rosella’s theft, she called for the items to harm Rosella, but they refused because of her kindness. This happened thrice more: the Queen threatened Rosella, she lamented, and the King of Love comes in to give her advice while her sisters-in-law plead for her safety. How Lina Comes Into It * Lina’s parents thought she’ll be the next Rosella and named her Valentine as a reference to the story (as well as persuade her to choose a name similar to Rosella). * She generally has quite a happy family life, with 2 siblings, 5 cousins, 7 aunts and 7 grand-aunts. * Lina grew up surrounded by love — that’s why she is capable of loving freely Viewpoint on Destiny * Lina identified as a Royal in her first year because she thought that destined loves are soulmates. While love is love, even out of destiny, one’s destined interest is the one that’s perfect for them. * She changed her opinion around Year 2, because of her own experiences with love and the people she dated. The idea that those romances are somehow “less perfect” than destined loves sorta invalidates them? ** She really did love Cosmo and it feels wrong to say that another love would be “more perfect”. Even though the relationship will be different, she cannot say that it is “better”. Parallels * The King of Love turns into a green bird after bathing in milk. Lina is interested in skin care (there are claims that milk is beneficial for the skin) and has green birds as a motif. * The King of Love asked Rosella is she was certain about the question thrice. Similarly Lina is big on consent and has a tendency to double (or triple) check actions over with her partners. * Lina also tries to be kind and embody the spirit of love, like how the King of Love advised Rosella to be kind to all the objects she comes across — from rivers of blood to hungry dogs and dirty doorways. Additionally, the King of Love comes to Rosella whenever she lamented for help. * She’s also really sociable, like how her father is friends with the King of Birds. * Rosella broke her promise to the King of Love multiple times. Knowing her story, Lina highly values the sacrality of promises and is extremely offended when people break them. Trivia * A face claim for Lina could be ''Lana Del Rey, and her theme could be U2’s California, which explains her Southern Californian vibes *Lina grew up speaking both English and Italian, and taught herself French, as it is the "language of love". In a real-life au, Lina would be Italian. *An alternate nickname for her is "Tina", derived from her middle name. * Lina once tripped over a broken floorboard in school and broke her nail. She cried for a long time and missed Princessology. ** She did track down the responsible person and took revenge (It was Sparrow Hood and she brought him to Mrs Her Majesty the White Queen to deal with) * Lina’s kingdom is called Sottoterra, and it is most well known for it’s beautiful architecture, which has a mixture of Roman and Italian influences. The kingdom‘s predominantly pink and brown. ** The Kingdom’s primary religion is catholism, which explains the architecture ** This is also why Lina wears a rosary * Lina’s capable of whistling — she learnt it from her dad * here's Lina’s pinterest board!! * Credits to Na for the infobox! * created by EmperorPeacock, but adopted by Taleart on 12/12/19! Specific things she likes: * This is very indulgent, but Lina occasionally likes to bathe in milk. She still isn’t capable of turning into a green bird after doing so, but she claims that it helps her skin glow. * Lina is really fond of sleepovers with her friends. She doesn‘t mind the activity, but especially loves movie nights (Romcoms are a must!) Specific things she hates: * As mentioned in her personality section, Lina dislikes unhealthy relationships, and seeing one is a surefire way to upset the normally loving princess. A healthy relationship is one where both partners trust and respect the other, not one where partners are “possessive, overly protective or crazily jealous”, and Lina is tired of people romanticising the second. ** A lot of popular romance novels romanticises this trope, which is why Lina prefers to read niche stories or fanfiction ** This doesn‘t mean that Lina stays away from consuming the media though! She‘s capable of simultaneously enjoying the love and criticising the negative content. Category:Taleart Category:Tale's kids Category:Airy's Retirees Category:Characters Category:The King of Love Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Transgender Category:Pansexual